


Prove Him Wrong

by Broken_Anchor



Series: Hermione's Speech [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor





	Prove Him Wrong

Harry shot his head up to glare at Draco. That was the last thing he wanted the boy to think about him.

Draco’s smug voice continued. “Since you won’t even admit you’re trailing after me like a cheap imitation of Collin Creevey.” He sneered. “I expected more from you than some wanker staring at me while the Minister talked. Never knew you could be such a coward.”

This was not going the way Harry wanted. He could hear his pulse in his ears. He knew he wanted nothing more at that moment than to prove Draco wrong, so very wrong.


End file.
